


If the place ain’t clean, it ain’t got Dean

by crazymak316



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Castiel and Sam Winchester are Roommates, Dean is a germaphobe and in denial, M/M, Neat Freak Dean Winchester, Non-Hunter Winchesters (Supernatural), Sam Winchester is So Done with Dean Winchester, Sam is in college, by the end of this fic, oh my god they were roommates, so is Cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazymak316/pseuds/crazymak316
Summary: In which Dean is a neat freak and totally in denial about it, but Sam and his hot roommate know the truth.Or where Dean cleans Sam’s dorm while he’s away, and it’s totally worth it in the end.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	If the place ain’t clean, it ain’t got Dean

Dean took one step into his brother’s dorm, and immediately regret every conscience decision to so. He hadn’t even been in there for more than a second, before his instincts kicked in, every part of his brain telling him to plot his escape and flee.

“Jesus  _ Christ _ , Sammy!” He exclaimed, absolutely appalled.

Dean took another glance around, and grimaced, his large Sasquatch of a brother running out from the bathroom in a frenzy.

“What is it Dean? Everything alright?” He had to suppress a snort at his baby brother’s concerned expression, despite the answer being  _ no _ , things were very not alright.

“What the hell is this Sam? Are you trying to make me die of a heart attack?”

Sam raised a brow, “You mean my room Dean? And you know can’t die of a heart attack at your age.”

“Hey, you don’t know that for sure,” Dean said, wagging a finger in his direction, “and this ain’t a room, Sammy, it’s a friggin pigsty. Have I taught you nothing?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Seriously, Dean, it’s not that big of a deal. It’s not even that bad.”

“Not that-Sam! Are you friggin blind?” Dean shook his head in disbelief, eyeing the clothes and shoes strewn everywhere, the leftover pizza boxes on the coffee table, and the dirty dishes piled into the sink to the kitchenette all with a high level of disgust.

“I’m gonna need to bathe in freaking hand sanitizer afterwards.”

“You’re being dramatic.”

“Hey, you shut your face. I’m not dramatic, Sam. This is friggin serious. I mean, you wouldn’t take a girl home to this would you?” He took a reluctant step toward his baby brother, and tripped over something he didn’t even want to identify.

“Oh c’mon! This place is freaking disgusting man. Shit everywhere on the floor, left over food. Not to mention, it smells like a friggin boy’s locker room. Tell it to me straight, Sammy. Would you bring a girlfriend back here? Cuz I sure as hell, ain’t.”

“I honestly think girls are the least of my worries, Dean.” His older brother snorted, muttering something close to, I agree, before he grimaced again.

Sam rolled his eyes, and glared at Dean, “Seriously, studying for school and going to classes is more important than sleeping around...like some people.”

Dean glared back at Sam, and motioned around the room. “I get that Sammy, but freaking proper hygiene is important too.”

“Well, Castiel doesn’t seem to mind it.” Sam said, matter of factly, bringing Dean up short.

“Cas- _Casteel_ -what? Who the hell is that, and why should I care?”

Sam sighed, “My roommate, Dean.”

Dean’s eyes widened. “You’ve got a friggin roommate, and he’s okay with it? Oh god.”

“Again you’re being dramatic.”

“There’s two of ‘em.”

“Dean...” Sam said, exasperated, and sporting one of his famous bitch faces.

“Alright, alright. But mark my words, Sammy, one day you’ll be in classes, and I’m gonna come in here and clean this entire room. It’ll be spotless. You won’t know what hit you.”

“Whatever.”

“Now finish getting ready so we can go out for lunch. I don’t want to be in here any longer than I have to be, bitch.” Dean shooed him off, taking one final look around the room, and suppressed the oncoming shudder.

“Yeah, sure. Jerk.” Sam went back in the bathroom while Dean secretly planned his operation:  _Clean the Moose Den_.

— —

Dean slowly opened the door to door to his brother’s dorm, and checked to see if the coast was clear. If he was correct in his assumption, and he very rarely was ever wrong, he should have timed his arrival perfectly to when Sam would be in class.

The dorm was quiet, and definitely still an awful mess. This time Dean didn’t hold back the shiver that went down his spine, already feeling the germs crawling all over him. 

“Alright, Sammy. This’ll each you not to be so disgusting next time.” He muttered to himself, walking into his brother’s bedroom to retrieve his hamper.

“What’s the point of having this if you aren’t going to use this, man?”

Dean started with picking up the clothes, making sure they were his brother’s before stuffing them into the hamper. He hung Sam’s overly sized jackets back in his closet, and put his shoes on the mat by the door. 

“Seriously, you’d think he was raised in a freaking barn.” He shook his head, and grabbed a garbage bag.

“You need a mask and friggin gloves to even make your way around.” Dean threw away all the left over food, including the pizza boxes and take out containers. 

It was dirty work, that just had to be done. And if no one else was going to do it, Dean was the obvious choice.

He started in the kitchenette next, doing the dishes and wiping down every counter space. When that was done, he, albeit reluctantly, got down on his hand and knees, and scrubbed the floors. 

“Hello.”

“Jesus Christ-“ Dean jumped, banging his head on the underside of the counter. 

“Son of bitch!” He cursed, and rubbed the back of his head as he stood. “What the hell man?!”

Dean turned around, to tell off the guy who scared the shit out of him, who was almost the cause of what would’ve been his second heart attack that week, but stopped dead in his tracks, any response dying on his tongue.

“My apologies. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Uh...” Holy  _shit_ . Sam didn’t say anything about his roommate being hot. And damn, that voice. Now here Dean was, eloquent as ever, acting like a complete idiot.

“I wasn’t aware Sam hired a maid.” Wait  _what_ ?

Dean furrowed his brows, “I’m not a freaking maid! Do I look like a maid to you, dude?”

“I only assumed, because you are here cleaning.”

“Yeah well I’m not. I’m Sam’s older, and much more attractive, brother.”

“Oh yes, Dean. Sam informed me that you were a neat freak.”

“I’m not a...” Dean dragged a hand down his face, “look, I’m sorry man, but your place was disgusting. So really, I’m doing you a favor.”

Castiel just smiled, which unnerved Dean for some odd reason. What was this guy’s deal?

“It’s okay to be germaphobe Dean. There’s nothing wrong with having certain phobias.”

“Yeah, I know there’s no problem with it. Just like I’ve got no problem.”

“Sam also said you’d be in denial.” What the hell? Was this dude for real? 

“Listen here, Castiel, you can tell my baby brother to friggin shove it. And for the record, I ain’t in denial. Nothing wrong with wanting a clean space.”

“But this isn’t your place Dean. There’s no need to clean it.”

“Well, if the place ain’t clean, it ain’t got Dean. And that’s a tragedy, Cas, because I’m a joy to be around.” Castiel laughed, and gave Dean a gummy smile, one that had Dean smiling back.

“Hey guys.” Sam chirped from the doorway, before taking a look around the room. He made a face, and joined them in the kitchen. 

“Really, Dean?” 

“I don’t know why you’re surprised. I told you I was going to do it when you were in class. Of course I didn’t account for your roommate being here.”

“And for that I need to apologize.” Sam said, wearing one of those faces that made him look constipated. 

“Damn straight.”

“Not to you, to Cas. For having to deal with you.” Dean glared at the moose that was brother. 

“Hey!”

“It’s fine Sam. I was enjoying his company actually. And you’ve got to admit, the place looks good.” Cas smiled at Dean, and again, the man found himself returning the gesture. 

“See Sam? At least someone appreciates my efforts.”

“Whatever.” Dean chuckled, and Sam made a bitch face, before muttering something about going to his room to study.

“Don’t you go messing it all again, you hear me Sammy?” 

“Whatever, Dean. Even if I do, I know you’ll just come in and clean it again. Since it seems to give you some kind of pleasure.”

“Bitch!” 

“Jerk.” Dean chuckled as Sam shut his bedroom door, leaving him and Cas alone in the kitchen. 

“Well, I suppose you probably don’t want me to stay, so I’ll uh, just get out of your hair.”

“I can help you, Dean. Finish cleaning, that is. I’d hate to see a man with your condition leave the job unfinished.” 

“Sure if that’s what you want, Cas.” 

Castiel nodded. “I’d like it very much.” 

“Right, well, first things first. It’s not a freaking condition alright? It’s just a high intolerance for things that aren’t clean.”

“Of course, Dean.” 

Dean pointed at Cas with a rag. “Don’t think I can’t sense you judging me, Cas. If you’re gonna help, you’re gonna have to knock it off with all that phobia bull crap, got it?” 

Cas smirked. “Of course Dean.”

“Good. Now get to work.”

— —

Sam didn’t emerge from his room until several hours later, on the hunt for some food and deciding that he’d watch some television on the way back. He was slightly confused that there were still clothes on the floor, assuming that Dean had been very thorough in his cleaning, but shrugged it off because he didn’t actually mind it. He wasn’t a neat freak like his older brother was, no matter how adamantly he denied it. 

Sam shoveled the leftovers he got from the fridge into his mouth, a little smug that said brother wasn’t here to complain about his more than questionable eating habits as well. It wasn’t until Cas came out of his room a bit later, that he turned his attention away from the tv. 

“Oh hey Cas.” Sam’s brows furrowed when he seemed to startle Cas, who was attempting to sneak out of his room. 

“Hello...Sam.” Castiel cleared his throat, clearly caught off guard, and looking like he just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

“Is everything alright?”

“Yes, everything is perfectly fine. No need to worry Sam. I was just, uh, heading to the bathroom.”

“Um, okay. Did Dean get back safely then?”

“Huh?” Cas was acting startled again, and out of it, making Sam even more confused at what was going on with his roommate.

“Dean. You know, my bother?”

“Of course...”

“Are you sure you’re okay, man? You seem jittery.” Sam asked, concerned about his friend’s wellbeing.

“Yes, I assure you, Sam, there is no need to worry.”

“If you say so.”

“I do.” The two eyed each other curiously for a moment, before Sam relented, unable to find anything of import, and nodded as he turned back to the television screen. 

Cas let out a breath of relief, to which Sam chalked it up to being relieved he made it past his scrutiny. His roommate was always a weird guy, so he didn’t really think much else of it. 

So Castiel went to the bathroom, only to be stopped by Sam again on the way back to his room. 

“You can join me if you want.”

“Thank you Sam, I appreciate that, but I think I should really get back-“

“Jesus, Cas, did you get lost on the way to the toilet or something?”

Sam’s eyes went wide, and he looked over at his brother, who was standing in the doorway to Castiel’s room. “Dean?” 

“Shit,” Dean’s eyes went wide in return, “uh, heya Sammy, how’s it going? Nice seeing you here.”

“Dean, I live here. You however, do not.”

“I did tell him that earlier today.” Castiel added.

“Yeah about that...” Sam put a hand up, silencing his older brother.

“Nope. I do not want to hear it. Just please...keep it to yourself.” 

Dean chuckled. “Whatever you say Sammy.” 

“I’m gonna go back to my room, I think. I’ll see you guys later.” Sam went to get up, looking for the quickest way out, before his brother intercepted him.

“Not so fast, Sam. Put the freaking dirty container in the sink so it can be washed.” 

“Sure, mom.” He did as he was told however, making a big show of it for Dean. 

Cas was still standing there awkwardly, looking even more constipated and seriously deep in thought than Sam usually does when he makes those faces. 

“Happy?”

“Very.”

“Good,” Sam snorted, “and goodnight. I still can’t believe you not only broke into my dorm so you could freaking clean the place, but also slept with my roommate.” He shook his head, before locking himself up in his room. 

“He‘ll get over it.”

“I’m sure he will.” Castiel hummed, joining back into the conversation.

“In the meantime, do you think there’s anything left in your room to clean?”

“I’m sure we can find something. Besides, even if we can’t, I’m sure we can dirty something enough for us to clean afterwards.” Dean drew the other man close, and kissed his lips, pulling away with a grin.

“I like the way you think.”

Castiel grinned back. “Wasn’t it you who said if the place wasn’t clean, there couldn’t be a Dean? And I’d very much like a Dean, so...”

“That I did,” Dean chuckled, kissing Cas again.

“And so you shall receive. Plus you were an awesome helper this afternoon.”

They both head back into Cas’ room, and shut the door behind them—more so for Sammy’s sake than theirs of course.

“I had an exceptional teacher.”

“Eh, I do what I can.” Castiel leaned in for another kiss, before Dean stopped them.

“Wait, we should probably pick up our clothes outside on the floor first. It’s gonna bother me if it isn’t taken care of. And you wouldn’t want to trip, right? You could forget later that they’re even there...and it’s only logical.”

Cas smirked. “Of course, Dean.”


End file.
